1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting and optimizing air flow in a vehicle engine past two components, particularly a radiator and a charge air cooler, using cooling air from an engine fan.
2. State of the Art
Technology substantially as described above is already known. For cooling both radiator liquid and charge air by the vehicle's cooling fan, the cooling fan is arranged relative to and, in suitable cases, protruding from a fixed fan ring to create a specified air flow configuration, which is a compromise for moderately satisfying a variety of operating situations. But, the extent to which it satisfies different operating situations varies. This is an inflexible solution and does not afford the possibility of controlling the cooling in accordance with current operating conditions, which involve varying cooling requirements and also depend on the speed of the fan and the amount of draught caused by movement of the vehicle.
In this respect, the object of the present invention is to propose a relatively simple, inexpensive and flexible solution to this problem which makes it possible to quickly and accurately adjust the cooling to different operating conditions.